New Dragon's Edge
by humenwrecker
Summary: One-Shot. 20 years after the defeat of Drago. The gangs children now are at the Dragons Edge, but now a dragon named the WindCracker has been terrorizing them. Selena has to go back to Berk to get her unexpectedly upset father and have him help them with the dragon. Similar to the episode Crushing it.


**I do not own How to train your Dragon**

 **20 years after the defeat of Drago**

 **Selena Haddock- age 18, auburn hair, green eyes, looks exactly like Astrid with some of Hiccup's features. Wear's a flight suit similar to Hiccup. Dragon- Nightstar, female Night Nadde with a white on her back.**

 **Stoick Haddock- age 17, blond hair, blue eyes, looks exactly like Hiccup with some of Astrid's features. Wear's a blue tunic and brown pants. Dragon- Stormchaser, male Night Nadder.**

 **Cough Ingerman- age 18, blond hair, green eyes, skinnier version of Fishlegs, but looks more like his mom Heather. Wear's a green tunic and brown pants. Dragon- Sliverwhip, male Razorwhip.**

 **Helga Jorgenson- age 18, blond hair, hazel eyes, pretty much another Ruffnut, with some features of Snotlout. Pretty much Ruffnut's same attire. Dragon- Rocksmasher, blue male Gronkle.**

 **Junior Jorgenson- age 17, black hair, blue eyes, pretty much another Snotlout, with some features of Ruffnutt. Same attire as Snotlout. Dragon- Hookmaster, red male Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **Hulda Thorston- age 17, blond hair, hazel eyes, pretty much another Tuffnut with some features of his mother Naamah, who has black hair and blue eyes, but is nothing like her. Same attire as Tuffnut. Dragon- Sparks and Flash, green male Zippleback.**

 **Nahia, Daughter of Eret- age 21, black hair, brown eyes, Looks more like her mother Dagny who has black hair and brown eyes, with some features of Eret. Wears a green shirt and brown pants with a white skirt. Dragon- Ironhead, black female Rumblehorn with a silver head.**

 **Night Nadders have the body of a Night Fury, but the crown of horn's of a Deadly Nadder with the horn protruding out of their snout as well. They also have tail spikes and are both of the Strike class and Tracker class.**

 **Location Dragons Edge.**

* * *

All the riders were asleep in the club house resting on their dragons with Junior and Hookmaster outside keeping watch, but like usual the two of them began to get impatient and started to doze off from complete boredom.

Before they could fully go to sleep a bell rang causing Hookmaster to wake with a start and light Junior's bottom on fire causing Junior to wake up with a start and start yelling as he ran around in the club house waking everyone up.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he threw himself into a water trough to extinguish the fire.

Everyone hurried around the table to look at a map to find out where it was coming from while Selena pointed to a part of the map. "There," she said, "Its coming from west part of our island."

They all hurried out riding their dragons to the location in the forest to see if there trap had worked. Upon arriving at the scene Helga and Hulda both threw themselves off of their dragons with spears in their hands as they went up to the net that was hanging from a tree while it was moving around, clearly something was in it and the gang hoped it would be it.

"Ha we finally caught it!" Hulda shouted with a grin.

"Ya we did!" Helga shouted.

"Ah, but it smells." Hulda shook his head in disgust.

"Get me down from here!" The figure shouted in the net.

"Ah, why does it sound like Eret." Helga gagged.

"Because it is a he you knit wits!" The thing said in the net in showing its face.

"Dad," Nahia said hesitantly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer that once I get down from here!" Eret shouted as he struggled within the net.

"Oh Eret," Selena said, "Let us get you down."

"No need," Eret said while Skrullcrusher came out of nowhere and stood by him as Eret drew out a short sword and sliced the net. He landed on his feet and put his sword back.

"Oh sorry Eret," Hulda said, "We thought you were a WindCraker."

"What's a WindCracker?" Eret asked.

"Something that has been terrorizing us for a long time," Hulda responded like it was common knowledge.

"Oh no the base!" Cough yelled before mounting on Sliverwhip and flying off towards the base with everyone else following him.

Upon arriving everyone walked around the trashed base. They were frustrated that the dragon known as a WindCracker once again evaded them and even more frustrated that it destroyed their base.

"Well your base is nice and comfy…" Eret began.

"Trashed!" Stoick yelled.

"Your words, not mine." Eret pointed at him with a grin.

"Ah Eret it's nice to see you and all," Selena began as she rubbed her sore behind, "But why are you here?"

"Oh," Eret said while rubbing his hands and putting his head down in worry, "I am here to bring you some disturbing news about your father." he said softly.

"Is he ok?" Selena asked worriedly.

"Oh he's fine, but not so fine" Eret replied with a smile, "He's as healthy as a dragon, but as ornery as one too." He said with an agitated voice.

Nightstar grumbled at him unhappily. "No offense." Eret replied with a smile.

"Oh what's wrong with him?" Selena asked with relief.

"I don't know, I never seen him like this," Eret said in a shocked voice, "Angry and shouting at everyone."

"Hmmm, sound's like vintage Hiccup Dragon Master to me." Selena said with a nod of understanding.

"You think if it was vintage Hiccup Dragon Master that I would fly for a day to get here." Eret said irritated.

"Ok, ok, I'll just go talk to him," Selena said while raising her hands.

"Should I go to?" Stoick asked.

"No, you need to stay here and help the others," Selena said looking at him.

"I'll stay here to offer my," Eret blocked his mouth from NightStar, "Dragon trapping experience and see how I can help."

"You just want to get away from my dad," Selena said with a questioning look.

"Well when you put it that way." Eret said.

* * *

Selena arrived to Berk the next day on NightStar seeing that the village looked rather silent. No people where out nor dragon. "That's pretty strange." Selena said to herself as she landed Nightstar in the middle of the village. "Where is everyone?" she asked. The answer came quickly once she heard shouting coming from the weapon hut.

Selena watched her father walk out with an irritated look with a Snotlout right behind him. Upon seeing Selena Snotlout hurried over to her. "Selena there you are," he said as he ran up to her, "you need to help, your father has been on my case about arranging the saddles and weapons."

"Why is he doing that?" she asked.

"You tell me," Snotlout exclaimed, "First he wants them arranged by biggest to smallest, then he wanted them to be arranged by comfiest and hardest, then he wanted to arrange them by what saddle went with a weapon. Then he started naming them."

"Oh ok I'll go see what I can do about it," Selena said with NightStar behind her.

"I mean honestly," Snotlout said rubbing his helmet, "Who names a Monstrous Nightmare saddle Rose and a mace Stealy."

Selena was on her way up to her father who was going to Gothi's house, (How that woman is still alive is a mystery to everybody) while she came across Gobber and Valka. "Hey Grandma, Hey Gobber," Selena said cheerfully.

"Oh Selena how are you?" Valka asked with a grin.

"How are you lass?" Gobber said with the same face.

"Oh you know trying to find out what's wrong with dad." Selena said with the two nodding in understanding.

"Hey do you also know where mom is?" Selena asked as she looked around for her.

"Oh she's taking care of Val, Asmund, Maaike, and Uday." Valka replied.

"Oh yes my siblings," Selena shoulder sagged, "Of course or else dad's rage would have been soothed by now."

"Oh I don't even think your mother could sooth him," Gobber replied pointing at Selena to make a point as he thought about it for a second, "No your mom Astrid really defiantly couldn't stop him."

"Plus I think her little surprise has even made him more protective of her and angry if anyone goes near her." Valka said grinning.

"Wait what," Selena said confused while her mind began to connect, "Oh wait, she's pregnant again."

"I think their calling it Finn," Valka said with a smile, "Oh after your great uncle."

Selena breathed before she gave them a wave and began to make her way up to Gothi's house. Upon reaching her house Hiccup began yelling again.

"Ah no you're doing it wrong!" Hiccup said grunting, "You do it like this!" He took the wooden handle Gothi was holding while he threw it around his shoulder with a log on the other end in the dirt that was connecting to the wooden handle with two pieces of rope on each end. He began to walk around the ground while muttering something.

Gothi gave Selena a look before she started writing something in the dust. Selena looked at her writing and nodded. "I know he's completely out of line." She said while Gothi continued writing as Selena shot up with surprise, "Hey watch the language he is my father."

Hiccup threw aside the tool and marched off not even noticing his daughter was even standing there. Selena walked after him with Gothi shivering with anger as she folded her arms in a grumble.

In the arena Hiccup began to throw ax's and swords at targets with Toothless laying beside him trying to take a nap. Over the year's chiefing has done Hiccup good, he was no longer the skinny guy anymore. He didn't have the built like most Viking's, but he stood at 6'8 with very a strong lethal lean body that any man would want. He was very intimidating and as he wore leather armor over his green tunic, that was designed to fit his muscles on his body with two shoulder pads with the Chief crest on both of them and a belt with the Chief crest on his waist that kept up his leather pants that were over his brown pants, that also showed muscle, he was even more intimidating.

He threw another ax missing the target he was aiming for as a Terrible Terror began to laugh at his poor aim.

Selena walked in and stood right behind her dad as he threw another ax. "Hey dad," Selena said causing him to turn around after he threw his ax while it hit the target in the center causing the Terrible Terror to retreat and Toothless warbling a laugh.

"Selena," Hiccup said as he picked up his daughter and began to hug her, "Oh how I have missed you!"

"Missed… you…to….dad," she said trying to get air.

Hiccup set down his daughter and patted her shoulders before picking up another ax. Selena, after breathing again approached her dad from behind with a sheepish smile. "So dad," she began as he prepared to throw an ax, "How have you've been?"

"Oh you know dealing with a village full of babies," Hiccup said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really," Selena said sarcastically, "I didn't notice the empty village and silence."

"You take too much after me," Hiccup said facing his daughter with his ax in his hands.

"Well who else am I going to take after, Stoick took after mom," Selena replied with a shake of her head.

"Speaking of Stoick, where is he?" Hiccup asked looking back at the target.

"Oh you know still at Edge," Selena noticed her father's old flight suit sitting on a table close to them as she smiled walking over to it, "Wow dad, I see that you ketp your flight suit nice and shiny after all these years." She said rubbing her sore behind.

"Well just because I'm not discovering new dragons anymore and area's that doesn't mean a perfectly good piece of my equipment should go to waste," he said as he watched his daughter continue to rub her behind. "Ah sweetheart, I know it's none of my business, but why do you keep doing that?"

"What?" Selena said looking up at her father in surprise while still rubbing her behind, "Oh you mean why am rubbing my behind, well we found this new dragon and it kind of hit me on the behind." She said relaxing her arms.

"What?" Hiccup said eyes widening, "A dragon is getting frisky with my daughter!" He yelled.

"What? No dad," Selena replied waving her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh that dragon is going to regret doing that!" Hiccup clenched his jaw.

"Hiccup," Snotlout called from the arena entrance, "I arranged all those saddles and weapons by bigness." He said with a grin.

"And who said that I wanted that!" Hiccup said glaring at him while clenching his ax.

"Whoa dad I need you to do something for me," Selena said standing in front of her dad.

"If it involves me throwing an ax at Snotlout's head, I'm more than happy to do it." Hiccup clenched his teeth.

"Oh," Snotlout said walking away shyly, "I think I hear my happy Ruffnut calling me."

"Dad," Selena said catching her father's attention, "I need you to come with me to the Edge so that we can take care of this dragon."

"Hmmm alright then let's go," Hiccup said approaching NightStar. "I need to get away from all the complaining and nonsense you know

"Wait dad, are you going to take Toothless," Selena asked mounting NightStar.

"No, Toothless needs to be Alpha and your mother and grandmother also Gobber will take care of the village." Hiccup said getting on.

* * *

Back at the Edge the gang was setting up walls of rocks with logs as pillars on top of them.

"Alright," Nahia said flying back down on Ironhead to her father, "That's the last of it."

"I'm going to name it after your mother, Dagny," Eret said, "Strong, caring, and as hard as stone."

Before they knew it something began to smash itself into the wall and began to roar. Everyone took cover while Eret stayed with his back to the wall leaning up against it.

"The wall will hold!" he yelled as the rumbling stopped.

"Ha told you so," he said only to look up to see a wooden pillar coming down at him, "Oh Dagny, how could you."

The gang hurried and removed the wooden pillar off of Eret as he stood up looking all loopy like.

"Ah are you fine?" Cough said.

"Oh I've never been tooth picked and pickled." Eret said as his eyes went all loopy.

"WindCracker!" Hulda yelled on the back of Spark and Flash, "Fire all weapons!"

Hookmaster, Flash and Spark began to fire at NightStar as she approached them from the sky.

"Hey knock it off, it's us!" Selena yelled.

Once they landed Selena hopped off along with her father while Hulda clasped his hands together. "Oh Chief," he said hesitantly, "You look good, your hands look tough from labor." As he got off of Spark and Flash, "Well welcome to WindCracker hell."

"What is going on here," Hiccup said as he watched Eret swing around mumbling something, "And what is with him."

"Oh well you see if you don't count the bad breath, crazy attitude," Hulda listed off, "his smell and him being hit by a pillar."

"He's going to be out of it for a bit," Junior replied.

"Ahuh," Hiccup said looking around, "and where is this Windcracker?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Selena explained, "It never seems to fly and is always evading us."

"Alright then all of you need to," Hiccup began, but was cut off when Selena spoke.

"Cough and Stoick take the west side of the island, Hulda, Helga you take the sout, Nahia take the north, me and my dad will take the east, Junior keep an eye on Eret." Selena explained.

"Why do I need to babysit?" Junior complained.

"You would like to go after a deadly dragon?" Selena asked.

"Deadly dragon huh." Junior said while contemplating.

"Hi there little fella," Eret said pinching his cheek, "Argh, I am a dragon!"

"You know what, I think I'll stay," Junior said grabbing Eret, "Wouldn't want to let one of Berk's relics get ruined."

"Dagny!" Eret yelled at the sun, "I'm right here baby, don't you want your happy husband!"

"Selena," Cough said approaching her, "Be careful."

"I will Cough thank you," Selena said with a smile while Stoick gagged while he and Cough flew out.

Hiccup eyed Cough suspiciously before turning to his daughter. "No," he said catching Selena's attention, "No boyfriend till after your 19."

"What?" Selena asked her eye's going wide, "No dad, it's not like that were only friends."

"Ya sure," Hiccup said looking back up, "I saw how you two looked at each other, I at least get to have my baby girl for another year before she starts to become a woman."

"Dad!" Selena screamed.

* * *

Hiccup and Selena both rode on NightStar over the island in silence for awhile till Hiccup decided to break it. "So how's the Edge?" he asked looking around the island, "I trust that this is a good grown up experience you're having?"

"Oh ya," Selena said with a smile turning her head to look at her father, "It's been really fun and all, we've defiantly made some major progress and improvements to the island."

"And finding new dragons no doubt," Hiccup said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Oh I remember the days when I used to discover new dragons, this is the first time I have done this in years ever since you were born." He sounded happy causing Selena to frown a bit.

"Oh, I…ah," Selena began looking off into the forest below, "You really miss finding new dragons?"

"Ya, but you have children, a wife, a village to take care of," Hiccup said with a smile, "Doing this sure brings up some good memories."

"So when I was born that put a halt to it?" Selena asked looking off into the distance and seeing a group of Nadder's gets spooked as they flew away from the forest.

Hiccup furrowed his brow as he looked at the back of his daughter. "Selena what are you…." Hiccup was cut off when NightStar stopped and looked at the ground below.

"There," Selena said completely ignoring the conservation they were having, "It's down there."

They flew to the ground and once they were on it they jumped off of NightStar and looked around to see tree's knocked down all over the place.

"See," Selena said gesturing the area around them, "Every time we get a chance at seeing it, it disappears."

"Hmmm," Hiccup said rubbing his chin, "You know this happened to me and your Grandfather once a long time ago," Hiccup began looking around the totaled area, "We had our first run in with SkullCrusher and we quickly figured out that we were the ones being hunted. May I ask has anyone been hurt or any dragons killed, except for the fact that that dragon was getting frisky with you."

"No, dragons have not died and everybody is still fine," Selena said looking at her father with a defeated look, "And it's tracking us? Oh no, I prefer it the other way around."

"Well we're going to lure it out the same way my father did all those years ago." Hiccup said with a smile to his daughter as he picked up a tree branch.

* * *

"Oh I got my club, and I got my rope, and I smell like a yak because I don't use soap, I'm a Viking thru and thru!" Hiccup sang while hitting the ground with tree branch, he then looked over to where NightStar and Selena where hiding, "Don't even tell your mother I said that."

A roar could be heard close by causing Hiccup to tense up a bit and look at a giant red dragon with a yellow and white underbelly approaching him. The dragon had a long slender neck with a long narrow snout with two horns come out of its head. Its body was thick and long, being supported by four strong legs with a long slender tail that was behind it.

"My I would think you're magnificent," Hiccup stated with awe looking at the dragon roar at him again, "If you weren't getting frisky with my daughter!" Hiccup clenched his wooden branch and rope as he looked at the dragon with a determined look.

They both charged at each other as Selena and NightStar came up behind the WindCracker with a heavy net. The WindCracker saw them coming from behind and evaded the huge net while Hiccup kept running.

"Dad," Selena yelled, "Get out of there!"

"Not a chance," Hiccup smirked as he threw the rope around the WindCracker's horn. The dragon tried to take flight, but was brought down by Hiccup pulling on the rope.

"Dad let go of the rope!" Selena yelled.

The two glared at one another before the WindCracker decided to take Hiccup along with him up in the air.

"Dad, don't let go of the rope!" Selena yelled.

Hiccup began to climb up the rope, but began to slip and fall off from it. He let out a yell as the dragon turned around from above and started flying straight towards him.

"Oh now you're done getting frisky with my daughter and you want a piece of me now do ya!" Hiccup yelled drawing up his fists. "Come and get some!"

The dragon continued to roar at him as it drew nearer, Hiccup yelled, "Come on!" He shouted, but before it could get him Selena and NIghtStar grabbed him and flew off a distance away as the WindCracker landed.

"We better go back to Dragon's Edge for reinforcements," Selena said.

"Agreed," Hiccup said then looked at the WindCracker, "This isn't over WindCracker!"

The dragon threw off the rope that was attached to its horn before smelling it and looking back up at the sky with a growl.

* * *

Once they got back to Dragon's Edge Selena hurried and dismounted while Stoick ran past her and up to their father. Hiccup hugged his son before placing his hands on his shoulders and looked up and around Dragon's Edge.

"Your sister told me you made some improvements," Hiccup said looking for said improvements.

"Ah the only improvement is that we actually have are a few more storages," Stoick said earning a glare from Selena, "and probably a little blacksmith as well."

"Where's Eret?" Hiccup asked looking around for his friend.

No sooner Eret came running after some boars, "Come back here," Eret laughed.

"Boar pit," Junior said.

Before Selena could yell at her brother Cough came up to her and started talking. "Did you find the WindCracker?" He asked.

"No more like it found us," Selena replied, "We need to restock and be ready to go out and find it."

"Oh I don't think we will have to find it." Hulda said looking up at the sky.

"Oh ya why do you so sure," Junior replied crossing his arms.

"Because I'm sure," Hulda replied still looking at the sky.

"Oh ya,"

"Oh ya,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, right about now," Hulda said pointing towards the sky at the WindCracker.

"It followed us," Selena said in disbelief, "Everyone on your dragons."

"Impressive," Hiccup looked up in awe.

"Dad, we can adore it later," Selena said while getting on NightStar with Hiccup getting on behind her.

They all took to the air as NightStar fired a plasma blast at the WindCracker, who evaded the attack and continue on to the base. The others watched while it had land and yell causing some Night Terror's to fly off. It spotted Eret who was laughing and walking in away from it and began running at him.

"Stormchaser spine shot come on!" Stoick yelled as Stormchaser shot some of his spikes in the way of the WindCracker who easily stomped over them.

Everyone began to fire at the WindCracker trying to scare in off, but it kept running straight at Eret.

"For something that powerful, he doesn't have a real thirst for blood." Hiccup said as he looked at the WindCracker.

"Not yet anyways, but it's still going after Eret," Selena said as she watched the WindCracker approach Eret.

"We may only get one shot out of this bud," Selena said to NightStar, "Let's make it count!

"It just doesn't make any sense," Hiccup said looking at a group of Night Terror's fly off, "Unless, Selena wait!" Hiccup said grabbing his oldest daughter's shoulders causing NightStar to miss.

"Dad what are you doing?!" Selena shouted.

"You're not going to get away now are ye," Eret said petting a boar, while the WindCracker approached from behind causing the boar to run away and Eret to turn around as the WindCracker roar in his face. "Oh look it's my favorite pet yak, Gimmy," Eret said petting the WindCracker's snout making it feel uncomfortable, "We didn't eat you after all in summer now did we, no," Eret cooed.

"If that dragon wanted to do some harm by now it would have done it," Hiccup said.

"Then what do we do now?" Selena asked.

"Take us down and let's find out," Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Selena landed right by them while Hiccup dismounted and walked towards Eret, "Hey Hiccup you remember Gimmy right?" Eret said while chuckling.

"Yes Eret," Hiccup said suppressing chuckling, "Me and Gimmy need a talk."

"Hey Nahia, have you met Gimmy," Eret yelled laughing.

"Oh Gods, I'm so embarrassed," Nahia said rubbing her head.

"You know I like it when people are embarrassed," Junior said smoothly with wiggling his eyebrows.

Nahia began to gag at the statement while Hiccup came towards the WindCracker. Helga just rolled her eyes, "Leave it to Junior, If he's not hitting on Selena, he's hitting on Nahia," Helga said.

"Alright dragon, what's going on?" Hiccup asked the WindCracker who looked out towards the ocean. Hiccup also looked out and saw a giant cloud heading towards them; problem is it wasn't a cloud. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is," Selena said staring, "Whispering Deaths."

"Everyone on your dragons," Hiccup yelled, but before anyone could do anything the WindCracker threw Hiccup on its neck and flew off.

"Dad!" Selena yelled.

"Don't worry, it seems we are on the same page," Hiccup said riding the WindCracker, "Let's give them a piece of our mind!" Hiccup shouted along with the roar of the WindCracker.

The WindCracker proved it name by flying faster than the rest of the dragons with the Night Nadders trying to keep up with it. They were able to, but the WindCracker quickly dove into the swarm of dragons and began firing blast of fire sending the Whispering Death's running. It then swung its tail and made a whipping sound as it struck more Whispering Death's.

"Kids stay out of this; it seems he's got it covered!" Hiccup shouted as the WindCracker swiped its tail hitting more Whispering Death's. The Whispering Death's begun to retreat from the huge dragon and flew off to somewhere else.

The kids began to cheer and started heading back to the island along with Hiccup.

* * *

The next day everyone was at the docks as Hiccup and Eret prepared to leave. Eret seemed a little bit out of it, but was able to manage himself.

"Ah what did I do," Eret said mounting Skullcrusher, "I don't remember anything, I'm going to have your mother prepare me some tea when I get home, ya that's what I'll do her tea is always good." He said preparing to fly off.

"Say hi to mom for me dad," Nahia yelled.

"I will, but hopefully she won't eat me alive for going," Eret said while taking to the sky.

Hiccup was patting the WindCracker as his Selena and Stoick approached him from behind, "So what are you going to name it?" Stoick asked.

"Well I like the way how he enforced those dragons to stay away from the Island, so I'm calling him Enforcer," Hiccup said while getting on Enforcer, "Ah Enforcer you will help out a lot with me and Toothless with keeping the rogue dragons and Vikings calm."

"Dad," Selena said as she walked up to her father while Stoick left, "I see that you loved that adventure and finding a new dragon, I thought it was me and also Stoick that you were missing, but I see that you missed discovering new dragons."

"Ah yes, it was good at discovering a new dragon," Hiccup said, "But Selena I remember our talk from earlier and I know what you meant." Selena stared at him in awe as Hiccup just smiled and continued. "You see daughter I loved discovering new dragons and new worlds, but…" He said catching her attention. "When you were born, there was something that happened that day like the day I married your mother."

"And what was that?" Selena asked.

"Well marrying your mother Astrid was the best day of my life," Hiccup said with a smile, "Seeing you born was also the best day of my life along with the rest of kids. Seeing your face when you were coming into this world was the most wonderful day of my life, holding you for the first time was the most wonderful day of my life." He said as Enforcer lowered down his head so that Hiccup was now looking down at his daughter closely.

"When you were born, nothing could compare." He said placing his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Discovering dragons, places, all were gone from my mind when you came into my life. You gave me the greatest adventure anybody could have asked for and that was raising you and continuing to raise and love you."

"You are growing up to be a find young woman Selena and I couldn't be any prouder," He said taking her into a hug which she gave back, "Now," He said standing up straighter after the hug, "I should probably get back, your mother with have a break down with those kids if I don't get there soon and if your new baby brother or sister is anything like Asmund, Odin help us." He said gesturing to the sky.

"Goodbye Selena," Hiccup said, "Come Enforcer lets go home."

"Bye dad," Selena called.

"Remember no boyfriends till after 19," Hiccup yelled.

"Dad!" Selena screamed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like, ya its very similar to the episode Crushing it, but I couldn't help myself.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
